


Oh, you thought Aran had a hard time with nightmares?

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: I Still Don't Know How To Write, Mentions of Violence and Gore, Nightmares, Other, but mostly just Sharonne needs a goddamn hug, but only for Sharonne's nightmare sequence, it is pretty graphic though, some happiness in there, what you thought only little brothers have nightmares?, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: I'm a "good person" :')
Kudos: 1





	Oh, you thought Aran had a hard time with nightmares?

Blood.

All Sharonne could see around her was blood.

Her siblings just got murdered brutally.

The only remains were a boxing glove belonging to Aran, a pair of glasses belonging to Clover, and torn up arm warmers belonging to Rosie.

She was blindfolded while her siblings were killed.

Did that make it better or worse?

No, it was definitely worse. Hearing her siblings but not being able to see them, not being able to try and save them. That made it a million times worse.

"Your turn..."

The chainsaw man. Under normal circumstances, Sharonne would've punched him into the ceiling with no trouble. But these circumstances were far from normal. Sharonne was feeling legitimate fear, and it was showing.

She couldn't run.

Hell, she couldn't even stand.

She tried to scream, but nothing could be heard over the revving of the chainsaw.

"NO!"

Sharonne shot up like a rocket, sweating bullets, breathing fast, and crying. Looking around, she saw that she was in her bedroom. The clock on her nightstand read "2:07 AM" in those big, red, obnoxious letters and numbers we all know and hate.  
"God fucking damnit....that was the 4th one this week..." Where was Bulbasaur during all this? Oh, she knocked the plush onto the floor. Silently reaching down to grab her plush and creeping out of her bed, she went to make sure her siblings were alive and well.

Aran's room was right next to hers, so she checked to see if her little brother was okay first. He never closed the door all the way, perfect for Sharonne to peek in without running the risk of waking him. To her pleasent surprise, Aran was in his bed sleeping peacefully, though it looked like he would fall out at a moment's notice. Quietly closing the door, she went upstairs to check on the twins. This would be a little harder. Rosie was a fairly heavy sleeper, but Clover had insomnia. And if she was asleep, she was a VERY light sleeper. Creaking the door to the twins' room just enough, Sharonne saw that both the twins were sound asleep. Or, at the very least, Clover trying to. Sharonne closed the door like she had never been there and silently retreated for her own room. When she got there, the waterworks started all over again. "Motherfucker..." She mumbled, curling up into a ball on the floor. She wanted to do something about her nightmares, she really did, but her siblings were smart. The only medicines they had were Clover's melatonin supplements and Sharonne's own epi-pen. If an extra bottle or box found its way in there, they'd get suspicious almost immediately. The last thing she wanted was for her siblings to worry about her endlessly. Especially when they already had Clover's insomnia to worry about. Plus, she had to stay strong for her siblings. What kind of big sister would she be if she was crying every night over a stupid dream that wasn't even real? "You're 25, Sharonne," She'd tell herself. "Stop crying and deal with it! You're a boxing champion! You can deal with this!" She'd tell herself. Scratch that. She'd lie to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a "good person" :')


End file.
